


Very Good Morning

by TheLindzenator



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi, castiel/reader - Freeform, castiel/reader/samandriel, samandriel/reader - Freeform, three way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLindzenator/pseuds/TheLindzenator
Summary: You wake up in bed between Castiel and Samandriel with no clothes and no explanation.





	1. Good Morning

Your first conscious thought after waking up is, ‘it’s hot in here.’ You rub your eyes and try to kick the blankets and sheets from your body but wind up kicking someone’s shin instead. You gasp, jolting from grogginess and opening your eyes. Warm puffs of breath roll over your cheeks and you are face to scruffy face with a sleeping angel of the Lord. Your heart leaps to your neck and your mouth falls open in shock. Castiel… sleeping in bed… with you? He has one arm secured around your waist and seems completely undisturbed by your kicking him in the leg. It’s at this time that you realize skin on skin contact with him meant… yep. You are both butt naked.  
“Mmm…”  
Your heart gives a jolt at the stifled sound coming from beneath the blanket. What the…? Your eyes widen as you realized not only were you in bed with Castiel but there was another person cuddled against your rib cage. You could feel the weight of their head beneath your breast.  
Please don’t be Dean, I will never hear the end of it, you think as you slowly lift the sheet to reveal who your second partner was. You relax at the sight of Samandriel, his cheek resting on your sternum. Sweet, loving Alfie wouldn’t dare to tease you about this and Castiel was definitely trustworthy. Despite your confusion, you felt better knowing that whatever happened between the three of you would remain a secret.  
What the hell had happened last night? You turn your head to the right and the clock on your nightstand reads 6:34 AM.  
You vaguely recall Dean and Sam come into the bunker late last night, bragging about the size of the nest of Vampire’s they’d just ganked. You remember the boxes of wine they carried in, saying it came from the Vamp’s cellars.  
Check it out, ____! This stuff is worth a fortune. Look at the year on this bottle! 1828? Dude. We sell this on the Black Market? We will be set for months!  
Of course you’d opened a celebratory bottle; one the less expensive ones. You don’t remember drinking that much, though. In fact, you were sure you only had one glass! Maybe there was something a little extra about that wine, something Supernatural. You might be a bit of a lightweight when it came to alcohol but you wouldn’t be under the table after only one drink…  
As you were mulling this over, you felt Castiel’s arm tighten around your waist and before you can react he snuggles close against your side, his nose pressed against your neck. Your gasp at the skin on skin contact, your cheeks turning red a you remember exactly what position you are in currently. You don’t move, unsure if the angel is awake but he still seems exhausted. Now that you think about it, you felt sore in a few places. It must have been a good ass night.  
Carefully, you start to untangle your limbs. You move slowly, trying not to jostle the angels draped across your body, and you manage to get your legs free and your arm out from beneath Castiel’s shoulder. Your hand feels inflated and stiff as blood rushes back into it. You hate that feeling of having ants crawling all over so you sit up on your elbows and give your arm a shake.   
“Huh?” Samandriel grunts against your chest and the sheets whisper as he stirs. He lifts his head and opens his cobalt blue eyes. “____…” his voice is soft with sleep and you swear your heart is about to jump out of your chest. “Good morning.” He offers you this heart breaking sleepy smile and you can’t help but smile back.  
“Hey,” you blush as his gaze lowers from your face to your chest, which is embarrassingly exposed an inch form his nose. You shift uncomfortably, moving back a bit and he pushes himself onto his forearms with a deep breath. He looks blearily around the room as you pull the sheet up.  
“Um,” he blinks slowly and you can see this realization on his face; he’s naked too.   
“Samandriel,” you hesitate, “Do you remember what happened last night?”  
He opens his mouth to reply when you feel a pair of lips at your neck, placing a teasing kiss against your skin. You gasp and look down to find Castiel’s intense icy gaze regarding you with a familiarity you weren’t used to.  
“Last night,” came Castiel’s thick, gravelly voice that went right between your legs, “You gave your body to Samandriel and I.” Your mouth falls open at how shamelessly he says it, which makes an uncharacteristic naughty smile curve his pink lips upward. “You were tenacious,” he recalled in a nostalgic tone and pressed a kiss against your shoulder, “Blissful." You lost the ability to respond, simply gaping at the angel who was placing his lips languidly over your arm.  
It was starting to come back to you now in snapshots; the flirting, a hand on each of their thighs as you sat on the couch drinking wine. You don’t remember who started it but it didn’t matter. You saw Samandriel arching upward gracefully, his neck bared, his head thrown back against the headboard with a thud. You can almost taste the salty tangy of sweat as you licked his neck and gripped his shoulders as you rode him.  
Then there was Castiel. He had practically worshiped your body- you remember his fingertips brushing firmly down your back all the way to your ass and slowly back up. He kept whispering something in your ear in a language you didn’t understand but it was rough and sounded delicious. You remember him pressing from behind, easing you open.  
"Oh my God…” You moan in disbelief, covering your eyes with one hand. “Oh my God! We… I… How?!”  
“Your lips are persuasive,” Castiel’s fingers brush over your breast, causing goosebumps to wash over your body. You looked down at him incredulously. So it must have been you who started it. That wasn’t a surprise. You had a crush on both of them at one point but dismissed your feelings as groundless- how the hell were you supposed to know something like this would come of them?  
“Damn,” you choked when Cas kissed the swell of your breast. Oh, God…  
“You were beautiful,” Samandriel added, making you turn your head to him. He was on all fours, starring into your eyes with such sincerity you thought you would melt. “Are beautiful,” he corrected with a shy smile. He crawled closer and sat at your other side, bringing his hand up to touch your cheek. Meanwhile, Castiel was licking a cool trail towards your nipple and, holy hell, you couldn’t help the shudder that went down your back.  
No wonder you fell into bed with these two angels. They made one hell of a team, Castiel being so blunt but Samandriel speaking softly. You stare into Samandriel’s eyes, feeling blood rush to your face under his scrutiny.  
“Uh, t-thanks?” You squeak. Your heart was pounding in your ears. Your mouth watered as Samandriel started to lean in. Was this really happening… again? His soft lips fell over yours and you sighed. Aw, hell… Why not? If you couldn’t remember what happened last night then at least you could make some new memories the morning after.


	2. Very Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're naked in bed with two angels who are eager to please... You can't let this opportunity pass.

The pillows flattend as you leaned back against them, feeling more relaxed by the second. The blood in your veins began to buzz with electricity. You tilted your head back with a soft moan, as Samandriel was being lovingly attentive to the sensitive skin on your neck. You ran your fingers through his short cropped hair, feeling the movement of his head as his lips sucked tenderly down to your shoulder and then back up to your ear.  
“You don’t remember last night,” he murmured, licking the shell of your ear and making you shiver. “We’ll jog your memory.”  
“Samandriel,” you giggle, opening your eyes to watch your cobalt-eyed angel nip carefully down your arm. You wanted him to keep kissing your neck, where was he going? You gasped when he licked the crease of your elbow, an unexpected jolt of pleasure zapping between your legs and making you blush. He lifted his gaze to your face and gave you a knowing smirk.   
“You little-”  
You broke off as you felt a rough hand rub the inside of your thigh, stealing your breath. Swallowing thickly, you glanced over to where Castiel was kissing over your knee. A shudder went up your spine as he trailed his tongue in cool circles upward and inward toward the warmth blooming between your legs. You bit your lip and let him guide your thighs apart.  
A gentle hand on your cheek brought your attention back to Heaven’s most adorable angel, who leaned in and captured your lips in a transcendent kiss that left your head dizzy with pleasure.  
You thought you were lucky to have last night yet here you were, being caressed and kissed by two heavenly hosts who would do anything to please you. Certainly not innocent, as angels are often portrayed, but definitely heavenly. You couldn’t help the stupid smile that came to your face.  
“Let us take care of you, ___,” Castiel said, nipping playfully at your inner thigh. He had your legs hooked over his shoulders and you felt his warm breath fanning over your curls. You swallowed hard, only managing a small nod. "You smell incredible,“ Castiel growled at the apex of your thighs. He took an obscenely deep breath and you squirm slightly. "Mm, you’re smell is divine… and I don’t use that term lightly.”  
“Cas, don’t talk that way,” you choke on your words as his tongue traces the seam of your lower lips. “Holy hell, that’s hot…” He chuckles at your reaction, flashing his lust blown eyes up at you before going to work pleasuring you with his mouth.  
Your head fell back against the headboard with a thud, your eyes fluttering shut so you could better feel the way Castiel’s crafty tongue danced between your velvety folds. Your breath hitched when the tip of his tongue swirled around your clitoris.Hello. Seems like angels knew more about human anatomy than they let on.  
Samandriel started kissing your neck again, moving his hands over your body; one kneads the tender flesh of your breast while the other massages up and down your back. You can’t help the moan that tumbles from your mouth. Everything just feels so good. Despite how gentle they are both being, having their undivided attention on your body is slowly making you lose control. Samandriel begins whispering sweet nothings against your skin in another language, probably the same one Castiel had used last night when he entered you from behind.  
Your walls clench hard at the memory and Castiel senses it. In response, he dips his index finger inside. You sigh, relieved of some of the need for a moment. He pumps in and out slowly a few time before pulling it out, causing you to give a frustrated groan.  
“Be patient,” Castiel tuts and lifts his hand to Samandriel’s face. “Taste her, brother." Samandriel doesn’t hesitate to take Cas’ finger into his mouth, sucking with noisy enjoyment.  
You watch with wide eyes, not daring to breath because you are so sure this might wind up being an erotic dream and though you had a healthy imagination, there was no way your subconscious could have known how fucking hot it would be to see sweet Alfie licking your juices from Castiel’s finger. You lick your dry lips as Samandriel pulls back with a sexy smile. Samandriel? Sexy? Who knew that was even possible?  
"Incredible,” he hums.  
“I know,” Castiel nods in agreement and then they both look at you in a way that both scares and turns you on even more. “Isn’t she the most complex mixture of sensuality and stardust you have ever seen?”  
“Our Father outdid himself,” Alfie’s smile turns wolfish and his pupils dilate as he crawls on top of you, Castiel moving away to allow him room. You gulp.  
He cups your face in his warm hands and kisses you softly, just a little lip to lip peck. His gentleness calms your heart, which had been threatening to leap out of your chest a few moments ago. Calm down, it’s not like they would ever hurt you but you can’t help but feel a nervous flutter in your stomach.  
“Your trembling,” he notes, carding his fingers through your hair and pressing his forehead to yours. “Do not be afraid.”  
Your mind flashes back to reading over that line in a chapter of the Bible. How many times have angels presented themselves in all their glory only to be met with fear? You looked into his eyes and put your hands on his hips. You refused to let these sweet angels be alienated. You wanted to make them feel… well, make them feel normal. Human. And you were only scared of monsters, not of the people you loved.  
“I’m not afraid,” you promised him solemnly, even though the butterflies in your stomach indicated otherwise. That’s just nerves, not fear. Calm down.  
“Do you want this?” He asks, holding you in his unwavering gaze. "I need your consent,“ he says softly, brushing his thumb soothingly over your temple. "To be sure. All you need to say is yes, or no.”  
Your heart swells with affection. Even though you had been the one to pounce him last night, here he was making sure he had permission to do the same to you. You felt respected that he was taking time to make sure this is what you wanted too. And oh, did you want it.  
“Yes,” you breath, smashing your mouth against his and wrapping your arms around him. “Yes, Samandriel, please. I want this.” You look over at Castiel and catch his heavy gaze. “Both of you.” You reach your hand out and Castiel takes it, allowing you to pull him closer. “I want both of you.”  
Castiel leans in and captures your mouth in an earth shattering kiss that is all tongue and teeth, biting and sucking. You moan through your nose as Samandriel begins kissing your neck again and massaging his hands down your body. He moves his thighs between yours and then he’s pushing your legs up, exposing everything to the open air. You would probably shy away and blush if it weren’t for Castiel’s talented tongue keeping your distracted. You feel warm, turgid flesh pressing over your exposed area, teasing you.   
You gyrate your hips in the hopes to encourage the angel to get on with it already, you are aching dammit! Instead, he slows down even more, barely rocking the underside of his cock against your folds. You squirm and pull your mouth away from Cas to look up at Samandriel.  
“Samandriel,” you pant, “Please—”  
Your sentence gets cut off as Cas leads your mouth back to his, plunging his tongue inside. You wrestle his for a moment, mad that he didn’t let you finish speaking but quickly you surrender to his delicious taste. God, but the angel knew how to kiss. You fisted the dark curls on his head and pulled roughly to get back at him. He hissed and pulled back. You smirked at him in triumph but your smugness died away when you saw his eyes were glowing slightly.   
“Uh,” an apology is on the tip of your tongue when it, too, is interrupted by the white hot sensation of Samandriel dipping the head of his cock inside your wet snatch. “Oh my God.”  
“I would appreciate it if you kept our father’s name out of the bedroom, ____,” Castiel says tersely. You want to make a snappy reply but your ability to form coherent sentences is lost in the feeling of Samandriel’s girth stretching you open agonizingly slow.  
“Suh-sorry,” you manage to gasp, clutching at Samandriel’s arms as his continue’s to sink into your depths. “Holy shit- ohhh~”  
“I don’t think you realize how difficult you’re making this for me,” Samandriel moans, gripping the headboard behind you as he finally bottoms out with his pelvis pushed firmly against your clit. You can’t help the sound that comes from your throat; he fits perfectly inside of your body. He looks like he’s in pain; his cheeks flushed, his face contorted, his teeth biting his lower lip. “I’m trying to maintain control of my vessel but, ahhh, you moaning and talking that way… isn’t helping.”  
“I’m sorry Samandriel,” you say in a rush, “But you feel so good, I can’t help it!” After a tense few seconds of breathing, you add, “Tell me again, why, exactly, are you trying to be in control?”  
“I—”  
“Enough,” Castiel’s authoritative voice makes both of you turn your head to where he is kneeling, stroking himself slowly and watching the two of you with a calculated gaze. “Give ____ what she wants, brother. End her suspense now so she will be ready to receive me as well.”  
His ominous words hang in the air and you feel a shiver of fear trickle down your back. God, these angels could keep you on edge like nothing else.   
“I can still hear her thoughts, Samandriel,” Cas practically sneers. “You aren’t doing your job.”  
The challenge causes the other angel to burst into action and several things happen at once. You are pulled lower onto the bed and a pillow is placed beneath your hips, elevating them to a desired angle. You feel the palm of Samandriel’s hand cup your cheek and you meet his gaze right before he begins to swing his hips back and forth, fast. You gasp as the sound of skin hitting skin marks the intimate meeting between your bodies each time. His length reaches inside you and slams against your g-spot with every plunge. Your eyes flutter shut and you tip your head back as he speeds up.  
“Look at me,” Samandriel moans and you quickly open your eyes. His gaze is desperate and searching. He strokes your cheek with his thumb. “I want to look into your eyes…” You nod slightly and try to anchor yourself to Samandriel’s lust blown cobalt eyes as he continues to thrust vigorously inside of you. You quickly find yourself on the edge, teetering and moaning with abandon.   
“Do you want to cum, ____?"   
Castiel’s cheek scratches against your ear and you moan yes. You feel a large hand grip your breast and squeeze the bouncing flesh, causing you to cry out. You turn your head slightly to look at Cas but he growls, “Samandriel is the one in charge of your pleasure. Your eyes should stay on his, ____.” You obey and look back into Alfie’s flushed face but for some reason you doubt he’s in charge of anything. Castiel is a higher ranking angel after all, right?  
"Let me ask you again,” Castiel murmurs, “Do you want to cum?”  
“Y-Yes,” you stammer, “Cas, please, I wanna cum so bad.” You sound whiny in your own ears but your begging must please him because he snakes his hand downward near where Samandriel is still pounding into you.  
“Then,” he gives your clit a gentle smack, “cum.”  
The world tilts on it’s axis and you see Samandriel’s eyes flash blue before he throws his head back and roars. White wings spread out behind his back in an animalistic display. It’s incredible. Then, in a rush of clenched nerves and warmth, an orgasmic tidal wave rips through your body.  
You jolt up off the bed reflexively, never having felt pleasure so pure, it almost hurts. You cry out as the sensation racks through your blood stream and sets every nerve ending on delightful fire. Your head lolls back against a solid body behind you and before your lust hazed mind can register what’s happening, your straddling a panting Samandriel beneath you. His eyes are screwed shut and you shudder as you feel him slide out of your drenched pussy.  
“Good, so good, ____,” Castiel purrs against your ear and guides your body back to rest against him. You are utterly exhausted. You slump back into his chest and try to catch your breath, as his hands begin to explore your body.  
Incredibly, your entire being reacts to his touch, pulsing with an unwarranted need. You are beyond confused at your own reaction. You just had the most mind blowing orgasm and somehow you still seemed to want more.  
“Cas,” you try, your voice hoarse from moaning. “What…?”  
“Shh,” he kisses your shoulder and you suddenly don’t care why. If you can experience with Castiel what you just experienced with Samandriel, you were on board.  
Castiel’s hand wandered down between your legs, a careful finger slipping against your sensitive clit. You hiss and buck; it’s too sensitive. He shushes you again, laying an apologetic kiss to your neck and that’s enough for you.  
He spreads your folds with his fingers and uses some of the cum dripping from inside to rub your overstimulated bundle of nerves. You sigh, another slow burning desire building in your stomach.  
“That’s right, ____, relax… Mmm. Do you want more?”  
There it was again, the whole permission thing. Maybe it was more of a kink than an actual thing.   
“Yes, Castiel,” you whispered.   
You barely stop yourself from falling on top of Samandriel, catching yourself on your hands just in time. Castiel pressed his hand down your back and your body arched obediently.  
“Perfect,” he murmured and you felt the tip of his turgid flesh pressing at your sloppy entrance. “Inexplicable miracle…”  
You yelped when he entered you without warning, thrusting himself all the way in with a single fluid motion and starting a quick pace. He was rough, causing your body to buck forward from the sheer force. He gripped your hips and pulled you back against him.  
Meanwhile Samandriel opened his eyes beneath you, watching your expression as his brother took your from behind. You blushed and pressed your forehead against his shoulder. Moans and curses left your mouth in equal measure. You felt Castiel’s rythm stutter and his fingers curled against your skin.  
”____, I feel— I’m going to—” He was panting hard, his thrusts becoming erratic.  
You felt him spill inside of you and you moaned, squirming at the invasive action and knowing his seed was mixing with Samandriel’s.   
“Ohhhh, shit,” you groaned, your own orgasm curving away at Castiel’s release. You felt him slip his softening member out of you and you would be content with rolling over and sleeping for another hour but you felt his fingers take it’s place and you cried out in surprise.  
“I want you to cum again,” Castiel growled. “Did you think you were finished?”  
“Ohhhh, Cas!” You gasped as his other hand reached around the front and found your engorged clit. He rubbed it in fast circles, chanting in that rough language you’d heard before, and then your vision filled with stars as you came fast and hard.  
You gripped onto Samandriel’s body as a second orgasm rocked you and left you laying boneless on top of the angel, who seemed perfectly content to let you stay there. Castiel’s hands smoothed up and down your back and Samandriel kissed your cheeks while you returned from your trip among the stars.  
“Mm, that was so awesome,” you purr, feeling absolutely satisfied. With Castiel massaging your back and Alfie kissing you chastely, you felt safe and loved. “I’m so sleepy, guys…”  
“Go to sleep,” Samandriel said, pushing your hair away from your forehead. “We’ll be here when you wake up.”  
“Yes,” Castiel agreed and you felt a pair of lips at your shoulder blade. “We will watch over you.”  
You didn’t have much energy left but with what little you had left, you rolled over next to Samandriel and pulled Castiel down beside you so you were once again sandwiched between two angels whose gentle hands soothed you to the most peaceful sleep you’ve had in a long time.


End file.
